shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
Schemer's Alone
Schemer's Alone is the second episode of Season 3. Plot It is a busy day at Shining Time Station. Becky is helping Billy build a shelf and Dan is helping Stacy put a new light on the ceiling. When Dan asks why Schemer is not helping, Stacy says that Schemer is probably going to be busy because his mother is going away overnight. Schemer complains that his mother left him a list of things to do while she is gone such as clean the house, make his bed, and say please and thank you. He says he cannot complete everything on the list, but Stacy tells him he only can if he learns to be responsible. Not wanting to be responsible, Schemer has Dan and Becky go to his house and do the things on his list and promises to pay them for it. Dan and Becky are intrigued by the thought of getting paid and leave the station. Next, Schemer calls some handymen to bring some of his stuff to the station so he can spend the night there. When the handymen bring the stuff to the station, they give Schemer the bill, but instead of paying them money, he gives them an IOU. The men are not happy and Schemer gives them each a nickel and tells them to forget about the IOU. Then Ginny comes in with Schemer's laundry, but he is not happy with how she did it and orders her to do it again. He then gives her an IOU in payment. But just like the men, she is not happy, so Schemer gives her two nickels. Stacy tells Schemer that she is upset that he is not taking responsibility for himself. Schemer says he will be responsible by playing some music. He sticks an IOU into the jukebox, but Tito, Tex, Rex, Didi, and Grace refuse to play anything until Schemer threatens to shut down the jukebox. Inside Billy's workshop, Stacy tells Billy and Mr. Conductor about Schemer having everyone working for him and Mr. Conductor tells them the story of James and Percy getting into trouble over some fruit and learning to be responsible. Meanwhile, Schemer hires Midge Smoot to read him his favorite bedtime story, The Three Little Pigs, and pays her an IOU. She accepts the paper and reads him the story but stops on page eight when it says that the older pig threatened to feed the other two pigs to the Big Bad Wolf if they did not pay him two nickels to stay in his brick house. Then Dan and Becky return from Schemer's house and ask to be paid. Schemer gives them an IOU as well and they get upset. Then Barton Winslow arrives because Schemer had hired him to bring him food, but Schemer refuses to eat because he had eaten fifteen candy bars! Barton then tells Schemer that he will pay him for the food, but before Schemer can give Barton an IOU, Ginny and Midge tell Barton what Schemer has been doing and start to chase Schemer around the station. Mr. Conductor comes back and tells Dan and Becky that they can do things on their own by apologizing to Stacy and Billy for not finishing their jobs at the station. They do so and Billy and Stacy forgive them. Stacy then decides to have a little talk with Schemer about handling his responsibilities. He tells her that he is willing to repay the people he wrote IOUs to by letting them be lifetime members of his arcade and letting them use his machines for free every tenth time they use them. Schemer's mother comes back from her trip and Ginny and Midge tell her what Schemer had done while she away. Schemer, astonished to find out that she arrived early, decides to pick up all of his furniture in the station; that way she won't know about his irresponsible behavior. Midge than tells Schemer that it was too late for him to try and pick up all of his things since she told his mother about how irresponsible he was. Schemer then tries to pick up his bed, but accidentally falls down the small stairs, lands on the floor and groans "Mommy!" as everybody else watches and tries not to laugh at what happened to him. Cast and Characters Main Cast * George Carlin as Mr. Conductor * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones * Tom Jackson as Billy Twofeathers * Ari Magder as Dan Jones * Danielle Marcot as Becky * Brian O'Connor as Schemer The Flexitoon Puppeteers * Jonathan Freeman as Tito Swing * Olga Felgemacher-Marin as DiDi * Craig Marin as Rex * Peter Baird as Grace Bass * Kenny Miele as Grace Bass * Alan Semok as Tex Guest Starring * Bobo Lewis as Midge Smoot * Barbara Hamilton as Ginny Johnson * Gerry Parkes as Barton Winslow * Eric Fink as Delivery Guy It is unknown who played The Delivery Guy's Partner Mentioned Characters * Kara Cupper (mentioned) * Schemer's Mother (mentioned) * James (mentioned) * Percy (mentioned) Thomas Story * Percy, James and the Fruitful Day : It’s “Market Day”, a time when many fruits are shipped into the Harbour. James has the privilege of delivering a train of fruit to the market, but goes no further when his brakes jam. Percy arrives to take over, but he ends up in a “jam” of his own when he is diverted into a siding by mistake and smashes into his cars, covering himself in squashed fruit. James and Percy return home feeling sorry for themselves, but learn nevertheless that they still helped each other out of their “jams”, and believe they’re still Really Useful Engines. Jukebox Band Segment Song * Polly Wolly Doodle Songs and Cartoons * I Can Do It Trivia * Cotton Mather plays Barton's stunt double when he's on his motorcycle. * Schemer has a nickel-shaped rattle in his baby picture and has a nickel-decorated blanket. * The names and logo seen on their coveralls identify the movers as Mel (glasses) and Mack from Eggyweg Shipping. * Schemer's Mother apparently wears a hat with fake flowers and a plastic skunk on top. * This is the first episode to have Schemer's name in the title. * A clip of Mr. Conductor talking to Billy was used in the 1995 documentary "The Thomas the Tank Engine Man". * The title may have been a take on the 1990 film Home Alone as the VHS copies often forget the apostrophe S. * Mr. Conductor tells Percy, James and the Fruitful Day to Stacy and Billy in this episode. Goofs * In the episode's opening in the workshop where Becky helps Billy assemble a book case, it's very obvious that the shelf they are working on is severely off level where Billy puts the temporary nails. * When Barton Winslow wheels his motorcycle inside the station, you can tell it's stuntman Cotton Mather from the exposed facial features. * The bright bank of studio lights' reflect off of Barton's motorcycle helmet. Gallery Schemer's Alone/Gallery Video File:Schemer's Alone Category:Episodes Category:Season 3